A nossa vez
by Plii-Chan
Summary: Ele sofria de amar, e ela de esperanças. NaruHina oneshot


**::::Inicialmente** Naruto não me pertence, e sim ao Kishimoto, afinal se me pertencesse eu pegava o Neji só pra mim olhar malévolo

::::Está é uma Oneshot Naruto/Hinata, espero que vocês gostem

::: Introdução: ele havia perdido seu caminho, até renecontrá-la.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**.Liberta.**

**- **

Eram sete horas de uma sexta feira e Uzamaki Naruto estava voltando para casa, ou era o que ele sempre dizia a ele mesmo. Não que ele não tentasse ir direto para casa, aquela vontade de se esquecer da vida estava tomando conta dele. Durante todo o dia ele era o belo loiro animado de bem com a vida que sempre foi, querido entre os amigos e colegas de trabalho, mas ao sair daquele escritório ele se dava conta do que ele havia se tornado nos últimos meses. Devemos dizer também que ele conseguira tudo que queria muito rápido, no auge de seus vinte e dois anos já tinha um importante cargo em uma das mais renomadas empresas japonesas, recebia um salário alto e tinha um apartamento luxuoso em ótimo bairro da cidade, além de um carro de ultimo tipo. Mas talvez tudo aquilo não o fizesse realmente feliz, na realidade não fazia e ele sabia o que lhe faltava.

Desde a adolescência ele nutria uma fortíssima paixão por Haruno Sakura, uma bela jovem de cabelos rosados e olhos verdes, para ele o dia mais feliz de sua vida foi quando começou a namorá-la ao final do terceiro ano de colegial. Durante o ano em que estiveram juntos ele se sentia completo, o amor que sentia por ela o impulsionava a tentar ir cada vez mais longe. Mas nem tudo dura para sempre, quando faltava apenas um mês para completarem um ano de namoro Sakura confessou ao loiro que mesmo que tivesse tentado arduamente gostar dele, seu coração pertencia ao seu melhor amigo. Nos anos seguintes Naruto tentou de todas as formas conquistá-la novamente, em vão.

Mas o que levava Naruto a mudar o rumo do caminho de casa todas as noites aconteceu à cerca de dois meses, quando Sakura e Sasuke se casaram. Ao ver seu mundo desabar achou apenas uma solução, esquecer da vida. Onde? Na bebida. No início ele só bebia quando os via juntos, depois quando lembrava dela, e sem perceber já ia ao mesmo bar todas as noites sem nem mesmo se sentir triste. Durante o dia se distraia no trabalho, durante a noite bebia ate se sentir livre outra vez.

Naquele dia não foi diferente, entrou no seu bar favorito que pertencia ao pai de Shikamaru, um de seus melhores amigos. Era um bar caro, estava sempre cheio de pessoas importantes que se encontraram para discutir assuntos pendentes ou apenas se divertir juntos. Ele já tinha um lugar preferido, um dos bancos do balcão principal bem no centro. Sentou-se e não demorou a pedir o primeiro copo.

Não muito longe dali, em uma das mesas do bar, uma garota de orbes perolados e cabelos compridos de um azul muito escuro servia sorridente um whisky e um dry-martini a dois executivos que conversavam alto e gesticulavam muito. Quando voltava ao bar principal logo avistou os cabelos loiros de Naruto, que estava como sempre vestindo terno e sapatos sociais, mas era apenas isso que o diferenciava de qualquer outro bebum ao fim da noite.

Quando ele começou a freqüentar o bar ela se sentiu muito feliz, sonhava todos os dias com o dia em que ele se declararia para ela, dia que nunca chegou. No fundo ela sabia que ele nunca olharia para ela, e desde que ele começou a freqüentar o bar dois meses atrás até hoje ele nem sequer a reconheceu. Aquilo a machucou mais do que qualquer facada ou desgraça que a atingisse, não há coisa mais terrível do que descobrir que aquele que você amou com toda a força por mais de dez anos nem sequer a reconhece. Depois do fim do colegial se viram apenas uma vez tirando os dias que ele vem ao bar, no casamento de Shikamaru há dois anos atrás, ela teve a esperança de que ele fosse ao casamento de Sakura, soube no dia então que ele havia se recusado a ser o padrinho e nem mesmo a festa compareceu. Achou então que com aquele casamento ele esqueceria Sakura e ela podia então ganhar um espaço no coração de Naruto, mas em vez disso apenas ganhou a chance de vê-lo afundar dia após dia.

Aproximou-se do balcão e o viu de cabeça baixa mirando o copo em suas mãos, nos últimos dias ela havia notado algo diferente nele, já não tinha mais a expressam triste no rosto como no começo, ele apenas parecia ausente.

- Por favor, senhorita me veja um pouco de rum está bem? – um senhor acabara de chegar acompanhado de uma alta moça loira chama sua atenção.

- Em um minuto senhor – ela entra no bar e enche o copo de rum. Começou a lembrar então porque começou a trabalhar ali. Quando terminou a faculdade no começo daquele ano seu pai lhe disse que antes de ir buscar um emprego promissor ela devia ter uma família, manter o clã Hyuuga vivo. Ela não entendia bem porque, tinha seu primo Neji que podia fazer isso muito bem, mas diante da vontade que a garota tinha de poder rever Naruto ela aceitou, porém se negou a receber dinheiro da família, se era para crescer, cresceria por mérito próprio. Shikamaru então ofereceu o emprego no bar. Ela não recebia mal, mas sempre tinha o incomodo de ser cantada por uns e outros – aqui está – ela colocou o copo de rum na mesa.

Voltou para dentro do bar e continuou a observar Naruto, este já havia pedido outro copo. Lembrou-se então das inúmeras vezes que ouviu suas reclamações e angústias além de acompanhar o seu sofrimento, tudo por causa de Sakura. Novamente se perguntou porque nos últimos dias ele não mais mencionava o nome da garota, não reclamava, e voltava a ser o mesmo Naruto vivo e determinado da época de escola quando conversava com Shikamaru as sextas feiras.

"_Talvez ele esteja melhorando"_ – ela pensava o observando, corou imediatamente quando ele percebeu e a fitou com expressão pensativa.

- HINATA-CHAN! – ele se levanta empolgado com um enorme sorriso de satisfação.

Ela não pode responder, as palavras não saiam e sentia aos poucos suas bochechas arderem cada vez mais. Há quanto tempo não o via tão, tão...Naruto? E ainda por cima ele a reconhecera, finalmente a reconhecera, ela nunca tinha perdido a esperança de um dia ele enxergá-la e agora ele o havia feito. Ela não se sentia feliz assim há muito tempo.

- Que legal encontrar você Hinata-chan! Pensei até que você tinha ido embora, mas sabe eu nunca tive coragem de perguntar isso a ninguém HEHE – ele colocou a mão atrás da cabeça bagunçando um pouco o cabelo, mantinha no rosto um sorriso bobo – mas desde quando você trabalha aqui? Nunca a vi você por aqui, e eu já venho aqui há dois meses – volta à expressão pensativa.

- E..eu..eu..sempre... – gaguejava a menina, ela já era muito tímida, perto dele em então, ela alcançava um patamar de timidez sobre humano (:P).

- Sempre trabalhou aqui? Fui eu quem não percebeu é? – ele ficou meio sem jeito e sorrindo abobado – desculpe Hinata-chan eu andei meio distraído esses últimos tempos – ele se deita no balcão, encostado em seus braços – eu estou cansado.

_"Naruto-kun..."_ – ela o observava se ajeitar, ele continuava o mesmo, aconteça o que acontecer, Naruto será sempre Naruto.

- Você está muito bonita Hinata-chan, tô certo! – ele sorri antes de adormecer.

Ela cora violentamente, e agradece por ele não a ver assim sem graça.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Hei Naruto! Naruto! Acorde – Shikamaru o sacudia na tentativa de fazê-lo acordar – Ele nunca dormiu, que problemático! – Hinata apenas sorria serena enquanto via os esforços inúteis de Shikamaru, até que Naruto começou a se mexer, levantou a cabeça e ainda com cara de sono comprimento Shikamaru.

- Yo Shikamaru! Eu nem falei com você hoje né cara, desculpa ai, fiquei cansado e acabei dormindo no balcão HEHE.

- Não se preocupe eu já tinha percebido. Levanta logo que eu vou fechar o bar mais cedo hoje, a Temari disse que preciso estar cedo em casa– ele estava terminando de guardar os copos que haviam sido lavados por Hinata.

- Isso não vai te trazer problemas não? Seu pai não vai gostar de você ter expulsado os clientes dele – Naruto arrumava o cabelo que estava amassado e tentava vencer a preguiça e se levantar do banco onde esteve sentada a noite toda.

- E eu ligo? – Respondeu desinteressado.

- Ele terá mais problemas se chegar tarde em casa – Diz Hinata rindo baixinho.

- HAUHUAHAUAUHAHUUHAUAHAHUAHUAHUAHUAHAUAHUAHAHU – Ria muito alto Naruto – Ele vai sofrer a fúria da Temari! AHUHAUHUAUHAUHAUA

- Ora muito obrigado Hinata – diz sarcástico Shikamaru, fazendo Hinata abaixar a cabeça e dizer um baixo "Gomen" – Se você vai ficar ai enrolando eu vou embora. Hinata feche o bar pra mim quando esse ai resolver ir embora. Ate mais – ele acena já de costas, soltando um baixinho "quem mandou casar com uma problemática?".

Naruto resolve se levantar, não queria fazer Hinata ficar ali ate mais tarde no dia que ela teria algumas horas de folga. Ela estava em pé de cabeça baixa ao seu lado, ele nunca entendeu bem porque ela quase nunca o olhava nos olhos, desde pequenos ela sempre fugia dele ou fazia coisas que ele nunca entendeu, e mesmo agora ainda não entendia.

- Vamos Hinata-chan?

- Si..sim

Foram andando pela rua sem dizer nada, Naruto apenas seguia o caminho tomado pela garota, havia decidido acompanhá-la até sua casa, não era bom ela ficar andando por ai sozinha, apesar dela fazer isso todas as noites.

- É engraçado não? – ele começou a puxar assunto, faziam quatro minutos desde que saíram do bar, isso era tempo demais para silêncio na opinião de Naruto. Porém ela não olhou para ele como ele imaginava, apenas se encolheu um pouco mais, brincando com os dedos – Até o Shikamaru se casou, justo ele que dizia que nunca o faria, ele parece muito feliz não?

- Ele é sim, Temari-san é uma ótima pessoa – Ela responde baixinho, fitando o chão.

- Ai eu começo a pensar, se até ele conseguiu alguém pra ele, porque eu fiquei tanto tempo preso a Sakura se ela já havia achado quem ela realmente queria ao lado dela. Eu sou mesmo um tolo não? – ele leva as mãos à cabeça com um sorriso um pouco triste.

- O que... o qu..e ..você.. – ela voltará a gaguejar, não tinha jeito, ficava muito nervosa perto dele.

- Eu só queria dizer que eu abri meus olhos, eu perdi dois meses desolado e até deixei de ir ao dia mais importante para o meu melhor amigo. Que escolha tola eu fiz, veja só eu acabei me afastando dos meus amigos! Da Sakura, do Sasuke, na verdade as únicas pessoas que eu tinha ativas na minha vida nesses últimos meses foram o Shikamaru e o Kakashi, até você eu deixei se afastar e sempre te considerei minha maior amiga.

_"Já é alguma coisa não?"_ – pensava a garota.

- Hei Hinata você não é casada não é mesmo?

- Na..não

- É deu pra sacar, nenhum marido ia ser louco o suficiente para deixar uma mulher bonita como você trabalhar num lugar cheio de homens como aquele – ele sorria abobado.

Ela continuava a mirar o chão, sentia suas bochechas queimarem com o comentário dele.

- Só não entendo porque você ainda não se casou Hinata-chan...

- E..eu tenho...meus mo..motivos – ela diz tristemente.

- Ah sim... – ele olhava o céu, estava bonito, cheio de estrelas.

- Por..porque...- ela a olha imediatamente quando a escuta falar, foi a primeira vez na noite que ela se dirigiu diretamente a ele, ao perceber que ele a olhava Hinata ficou ainda mais nervosa – está me...acompanhando?

- Ah isso, eu fiquei preocupado com você andando sozinha por ai sabe, além de que eu adoro sua companhia Hinata-chan.

- O..obrigada Naruto-kun – ela voltara a brincar com seus dedos, era uma ótima forma de fingir estar distraída com alguma coisa e não precisar olhar para ele – Você de...devia parar de beber tanto...

Ele então para de caminhar e pega uma das mãos de Hinata. Isso era mais do que suficiente para que a menina desmaiasse de tanta vergonha, o que por sorte não aconteceu. – Eu prometo a você Hinata, a partir de agora eu vou voltar a ser quem eu era antes, e vou tomar isso como um crescimento próprio, superando a época difícil! To certo!

- Eu...acredito que você vai conseguir Naruto-kun – ela sorri e eles continuam a andar.

_"Puxa ela sempre me apoiou assim, sempre acreditou em mim mesmo quando eu era apenas um órfão ignorado pelos outros. Ela sempre esteve do meu lado, não importa se o mundo todo não estivesse, com ela eu sempre pude contar. Como fui me afastar de alguém como você Hinata?" –_ HEHE Obrigado Hinata, por estar sempre ao meu lado! – continuou andando – E eu nunca soube o porque de você me apoiar tanto assim, só sei que nunca te dei o valor que você merece. Você vale muito Hinata!

- Eu..e...eu...só fiz tu..tudo isso porque você é..importante para mim Naruto-kun – _"eu não acredito que eu realmente disse isso, como ele vai reagir? Será que vai me evitar? Não, eu não agüentaria passar por isso de novo..."_

Naruto se surpreendeu com a resposta dela, mas não pode deixar de se sentir feliz. Importante, ele era importante para alguém e mais que isso; ele era importante para Hinata.

"_Isso explica muito sobre o porque dela sempre querer meu bem, coisa que a Sakura nunca fez por mim, ela nunca realmente esteve do meu lado, esses últimos minutos com a Hinata foram mais significativos do que o ano que passei com Sakura... Mas porque só agora eu estou percebendo a Hinata? Porque eu não a percebi antes? As coisas podiam ter sido diferentes..."._

- Desculpe eu só ter percebido o quanto você é importante para mim agora Hinata.

_"Pronto, agora eu já posso acordar. Só pode ser mais um daqueles meus sonhos tolos. Ele não pode estar mesmo dizendo isso..."._

- Hinata – ele havia parado de andar novamente, e ela mergulhada em seus pensamentos não havia percebido até ele chamá-la – Pode parecer meio tolo, mas você acreditaria se eu dissesse que sou apaixonado por você e nunca percebi? – ele se aproximou dela, que estava parada estática um pouco a frente tentando processar tudo aquilo, ele levanta o queixo da garota a fazendo olhá-lo nos olhos, e sem desviar o olhar pergunta com convicção – acredita em mim?

- Eu...vo..vou sempre acreditar Naruto...

- Então Hinata, agora é a nossa vez de ser feliz – disse antes de beijá-la de uma forma carinhosa.

Talvez não fosse assim, depois de tudo que ele passou sofrendo por outra e dela sofrendo em silêncio, que ela sonhou beijá-lo pela primeira vez, mas dali para a frente ela teria muitas outras chances de realizar todos os sonhos que tinha, pois o maior deles, havia acabado de se realizar.

Fim s2

Yo minnaaaa !

Antes de qualquer coisa eu peço para que vocês não me matem XD

essa é minha primeira fic de Naruto e também minha primeira oneshot o/o/

agradeço muito a todos aqueles que leram e peço por favor que me deixem reviews!!!

críticas ou elogios, ambos são bem vindos

ok, daqui para frente acho que vou escrever mais Naruto, eu gosto tanto o/o/

Obrigada e até a próxima!

ps: aperta o botão roxinho aperta (:

Plii-chan :::


End file.
